Till Death Do You Part
by The X-Filer
Summary: FINISHED! COMPLETE! Mulder is dying from an incureable diease but how far will Scully go to save him? Chapter 10 Now Up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea

****

Till Death Do You Part

****

By

The X-Filer

--

Summery: After Mulder collapses, he is diagnosed with an incurable wasting disease and given only weeks to live, but what happens when Smoking Man has the cure but what he wants in return is Scully's hand in marriage.

--

Scully walked through the door of the basement to find Mulder slumped at his desk, holding his head

"Mulder? Are you ok?" Mulder looked up at her, Scully noticed his eyes were red around the edges

"Yeah, just didn't get enough sleep that's all" Scully walked over and placed a hand on his forehead

"You're running a bit of a fever, here I'll get you some water" Scully started to walk for the door

"No it's ok, we're running late for that meeting with Skinner" Mulder said as he got up "Last time we were late, remember?" Scully nodded

"Yes, but I don't think he'll mind if we're a little late, especially if your not well…" She reasoned, Mulder just grabbed his coat and walked out the door

"I'll be right, nothing I can't handle" he said as they rode the elevator up, they exited it, to the get the normal stares from the normal Agents, they walked along the hall towards Skinners office suddenly Mulder started to breath heavy, he held his chest and slowed, he felt something grab his arm

"Mulder?!"

"Scul…Can't… breath" he pulled at his collar gasping for air, then went sideways into the wall

"Call 911!" Scully shouted at the agents around them as they scrambled to help, suddenly he collapsed

"Mulder!" Scully was there in a second, she wrapped her arms around his head and placed her fingers at his neck, she looked into his eyes, hers widened "Call 911!! 911 NOW!" his eyes had gone an awful reddish black colour "Mulder?" he was none responsive "Come on Mulder, don't die on me now!" She clenched her teeth and as she started to perform CPR

"Help me!" out of the corner another agent rushed in, knelt down and started to push on his chest

__

'Don't you die on me!' she pressed her mouth against his and blew more air in, as the other agent pushed on his chest

__

'Don't you dare die on me!'

--

****

3 days later

Scully looked over Mulders body as it lay limp in the hospital bed, tubes and syringes surrounded him, it was only 3 days since he collapsed at the bureau. Test upon test had been taken but still no answers as to what was wrong, Scully sighed as she squeezed his hand

"Agent Scully?" Scully turned to see Dr Arnold

"Dr Arnold, hi, did you find anything?" by the look of his face, Scully knew it was bad, "what is it?" there was a long silence

"Agent Scully, we've got the last of the blood test back and…" he trailed off

"What? What? Is it?"

"Your partner has a uncommon and incurable wasting disease"

"What?" he handed her the test result, she read through them, a wave of despair filled her "How can this be?"

"we don't know but we have determined that your partner has only 6-8 weeks to live" Scully just started at him "I'm sorry" Scully's held back tears

"I don't believe you" she said quietly, not wanting to believe

"Whether you believe it or not, I suggest you say your goodbyes because Mr Mulders health is slowly going to deteriorate in the weeks to come, I'm terribly sorry" Scully bit her lower lip as the doctor left, she turned and looked down at Mulder, she reached out and took his hand, she sat at his side

"Mulder?" she reached up and stroked his hair, his chest slowly rising and falling with every breath "Mulder, please wake up" she laid her head on the bed next to him, she rubbed his hand "I'm not going to let you die, you hear me" she whispered through clenched teeth "you don't get out of it that easily" she wiped away a tear as she listened to his breathing. It was several hours later when Scully got up and went outside for some air, she looked at her watch, it was a little past midnight, she stood and breathed the cold night air in as she looked around the empty car lot

"Agent Scully" Scully jumped at the sound of the familiar voice

"What do you want?" She turned and came face to face with 'Smoking Man'

"I have come to help you" he stepped towards her, but she backed away

"Help me with what? Mulder is dieing and unless you have a cure, you can't help me" She wrapped her coat around herself tightly and looked around the lot, Smoking man let out a puff of smoke and smiled

"But you see Agent Scully, I do have the cure for Mulders incurable disease" Scully stared at him

"You do? Where? Show me!" Smoking man dropped is smoke and pulled out a small glass tube

"This is one of many injections that Agent Mulder will need to stay alive" Scully reached out for it but he pulled it back under his coat, out of sight

"Give it to me!" She demanded

"I will give it to you, but it comes at a cost" Scully looked in his eyes

"Name it" Smoking man lite up another smoke, and puffed on it twice

"Quit the FBI and marry me"

--

A/N

Ok here's a preview of a new story I'm planning to write in the near future

Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue

As I don't get much time to reply back to reviews, I just want to say thanks for any and all on all my fics.

Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

Till death do you part

2

--

"Marry you?!" Scully was astounded "No!"

"If you want the cure for Mulder, I suggest you don't make your decision just yet" he said taking another puff of his smoke before dropping it on the ground

"You expect me to just give up my life to you, to save him?" Smoking man smiled as he pulled out another cigarette

"If you want him to live another week" he put the cigarette in his mouth and went to light it when Scully swung her hand around and knocked it flying to the ground

"Prove it" Scully demanded "Prove to me you have the cure, prove to me, that what you have will save his life, I want to be able to talk to him!" He smiled

"And then you will consider my proposal? If you can talk with him?"

"I will consider the arrangement after I talk to him"

"Very well" he placed his hands in his pockets and started to walk towards the hospital

--

14 hrs later

"Mulder?"

"Hmm"

"Mulder? can you hear me?" Mulder slowly opened his eyes, he could hear voices as his vision came into focus and rested on Scully

"…ull…" he tried to speak but his mouth felt swollen making it difficult "…ully…"

"Shh it's ok" She whispered taking his hand in hers "Mulder your in the hospital you collapsed yesterday, remember?" Mulders heaved a breath as he slowly nodded

"Y…ye…" Mulder managed before Scully placed a finger on his lips

"Save your strength" She rested on the edge of the bed "Mulder you have been diagnosed with wasting disease" Mulder looked at her straight in the face, he could see the pain in her eyes as she looked away, Scully felt his hand squeeze hers, she looked back at him to see his face telling her it would be alright, she smiled as best she could "It'll be ok" she encouraged, she leaned over and went to kiss him on the forehead when suddenly his monitors started to beep and he started to shake violently

"Mulder?! Someone! I need help!…Come on Mulder, hang on!"

--

Sometime later

"I don't understand Dr Scully, in the past 14 hrs it seemed like he was getting better, like his body had found a way to heal itself, his charts were showing great progress"

"You said the last 14 hrs he was getting better?"

"Yes but now his body is deteriorating even more quicker than before, we don't know what happened and to tell you the truth, I don't think he'll survive the week the way it's looking" Scully just looked out the window

"Thank you" she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around

"I'm sorry for your loss" the Dr said caringly

"He's not dead yet" She said coldly as she strode past him and out the door

'At least if I can't help it'

--

Half an hour later

Scully walked through the door of her apartment, she placed her gun on the table and started to unbutton her shirt in frustration

"So did you speak with him?" She whirled around, startled by the familiar voice

"You said he would get better, he's deteriorating faster than every now!"

"Well I did say it was one of _many_ doses he would need" Scully stared at Smoking man

"You are so full of it!" She spat "You are just full of lies!" she turned and headed for the kitchen

"The doctor said it seemed like his body was healing itself, correct?" Scully stopped short of the door "In the last 14 hrs of giving him the dose?" Scully knew where he was going "but since it has worn off, he has only over a week to live" Scullys head dropped a bit "what will you do if he dies?"

"he won't die!" She said through clenched teeth

"How can you be so sure?" He questioned, Scully turned to face him

"Marriage for the cure, right?" He nodded slowly "That was the arrangement?"

"If you want it to be?" he stared at her, she closed her eyes for a second and inhaled

'I'm doing this for you Mulder, please understand'

"If he dies, you die" She said coldly as she opened her eyes, Smoking man smiled slightly as he looked at the floor then back at Scully

"I'll make the arrangements" he said as he turned and left, Scully watched him go as she leant against the door frame and slid down to the floor

'Please understand Mulder, I'm doing this for you'

--

A/N

Ok let me know what you think and if you want me to continue

Sorry it's short I hope the next one will be longer

Hope your enjoying it!

Don't worry Mulder is going to find out soon!

Thanks for any reviews if there's any, in the past and in the future

Big shout outs to all!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Till death do you part

3

--

It was midday the next day and Scully was in the basement finishing her paperwork when Skinner walked through the door and straight to her desk, he dropped a ripped piece of paper down in front of her, she looked up at him, he didn't at all looked pleased

"Sir?"

"This is unacceptable" Scully pursed her lips

"Well it will have to do" She said standing up

"I know what your doing, it won't save him" Scully just looked down, avoiding his gaze

"I don't know what your talking about, now if you'll excuse me" she walked around the desk but he grabbed her arm, their eyes met

"You think this will save Agent Mulder? By quitting the FBI and giving your life to him?" Scully was now getting agitated

"I have no choice, Mulder is dieing and he has the cure"

"You have a choice Scully, there are other ways"

"Mulder will be dead by then" she pulled her arm away out of his grasp and headed for the door

"What do you think he'll do after you are married?" Skinner remained where he was Scully stopped short of the door and listened

"I don't understand?"

"Think Scully, he won't want to stay around here and live on a block down the street and who's to say he won't let Mulder die after you are married to him, who's to say he wasn't the one that gave him this disease so he could get your hand in marriage" there was a moment silent

"I can handle it, I know what I'm doing" Skinner just watched as she left the room

"I hope you know what your doing"

--

It was late afternoon when Scully walked into the room where Mulder was, she walked over to him and just stood there staring at his limp body and all the tubes attached to it, Scully bit on her lower lip, she held back the tears as she touched his arm

"Mulder?" She started, she lowered her head and exhaled "I know you can hear me" she reached out and took his hand "I know your some place else at the moment but I want to tell you that…" she paused and held back the tears "…That I have a way to save you… and when you wake up I want you to understand that… that I did it for you" She whispered as she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead "I did it for you, Mulder" She repeated again squeezing his hand, she took one last look at his frail body before she turned and walked from the room. After a few minutes Scully walked across the parking lot, it was just on dark as she walked to her car and put the key in the lock, suddenly a black car pulled up behind hers, its lights shone on her, blinding her, she put an arm over eyes and squinted trying to see who it was, suddenly the passenger side door opened, Scully hesitated then walked slowly over to the opened door and peered in

"What do you want?" she said angrily

"The arrangements are made" Smoking man said as he let out a puff of smoke

"You want me to come now?"

"Is that a problem?" he questioned, Scully looked at her watch

"It's 6:30" he puffed on the cigarette again and exhaled it slowly, before putting it out

"Unless you have other plans? Agent Mulder will be needing his next dosage in 1 hour" Scully looked up at the hospital, and bit her lower lip, Smoking man sat quietly waiting, she closed her eyes then lowered herself into the car next to him

"Ok lets get this over and done with" he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked one last time, putting a new smoke to his mouth, but before he could lite it, she smacked it out of his mouth, he glared at her

"You want to be married to me, you quit today" Smoking man hesitated, but then placed the packet back in his pocket, Scully took the piece of paper and the pen from his hand and placed it on her knee, Smoking man eyed it as she placed the pen on the paper, she hesitated

__

'You're doing this for Mulder' She moved the pen above paper a few times, She glanced sideways at smoking man, he turned his head away, she looked back at the paper and exhaled

"If he dies, you die" in a quick movement she signed on the dotted line and handed it back to him, Smoking man looked at the signature, a slight smile spread across his face

"Alright then, lets go"

"Go? Go where?"

"I have something I want to show you" Scully looked at her watch, he starting the car "It won't take long" Scully glanced back at the hospital then at smoking man before slamming the car door, he smiled as he reversed and drove out of the parking lot.

Half an hour had passed when Smoking man pulled over and parked on an empty street

"Where are we?" Scully asked suspiciously, looking at her surroundings they looked familiar

"Airport" Scully realised it as soon as he said it, suddenly she felt a slight prick in her shoulder

"Ouch!" She grabbed her arm, her eyes went wide as she turned to see Smoking man holding a syringe "What are you doing" her vision started to blur

"Marriage comes with sacrifice" her hands and legs started to go numb

"That wasn't…part of the…deal" her breathing began to get heavy, she tried to reach for the door handle, but her body was paralysed

"Sure it was, Marriage for the cure" he pulled out a smoke and lit it "you didn't think that signing a piece of paper would be sufficient enough did you?" he puffed out a breath of smoke, all Scully could think about was Mulder

__

'Mulder! Please… help me!' her eyes started to fall as darkness drew in.

--

****

A/N

****

Hey, between this, that and something else

I finally got this written lol

Hope you like and enjoyed it

Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.

Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**Till Death Do You Part**

**4**

**--**

'_Please understand Mulder, I'm doing this for you'_

It was 3 days later when Mulder awoke, his eyes opened in such a rush that they didn't have time to focus, he felt paralysed as he lay staring at the blurry ceiling, he tried to remember what had happened. The first thought that came back was Scully, as his eyes became clearer he managed to move his head from side to side, he squinted as he looked at his monitors. Mulder coughed as he tried to sit up but the tube down his throat prevented him from doing so, Mulder reached around and pulled at the tube, he grimaced in pain as it slowly slid out, coughing he turned as the machine he was attached to started beeping. Mulder quickly reached over and pressed a button, all sound and lights flashed off, then he started pulling the needles out of his arms as he raised himself off the bed, he stepped out, his left bare foot half collapsed as he stumbled to the chair near the door, he reached out with a shaky hand and fumbled with the door handle, he slowly opened it and peered out. Dim lights lit the corridors of the hospital, Mulder looked to see if there was any nurses, there wasn't, he slowly slid his shaky body out the door, keeping one hand on the wall for support, he edge his way to the front entrance

--

Scully felt the warmth of sunlight touch her skin as she opened her eyes, she stared at the roof, feeling the softness of the bed she was laying on, she turned her head to the window, she laid there not moving for a long moment just watching as the curtains moved in the breeze, she stared at them curiously, trying to think where she was and what had happened, then suddenly it hit her

'_Oh My God!' _She sat up quickly, she looked down at her clothes, she was now wearing a light blue, off the shoulder, tight fitting, foot length, silken dress, she felt something on the left hand, she turned it to find a ring made of pure diamonds on her 'wedding' finger, she sat there staring at it, breathing heavy as anger stared to fuel her, she put her hand back on the bed and swung her feet over the edge and stood up. She wavered a bit, feeling groggy from the affects of the drug she was given, she turned and came face to face with a mirror, she looked at herself for a long moment, brushing her hair with a hand before making her way out the door. She nearly fainted when she saw the large white winding staircase of the large what looked like a mansion, she slowed her pace as her eyes caught sight of some portraits on the wall above the stairs, they were pictures of her all in a row, she placed a hand on one and ran it over it, then grasping it, she pulled it fiercely off the wall and threw it down the stairs. It didn't take long for her to reach the front door, swinging it open, her eyes widened at the sight of the large exotic gardens that was before her, she could hear the constant trickling of water somewhere in the distance, she stepped out onto large white landing, she could smell the sweet scent of the flowers as the breeze picked up

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Scully jumped slightly at the voice, she felt a slight warmth on her bare skin as he kissed her neck, she turned abruptly

"Where the hell are we?!" she came face to face with him

"We are home" he said smiling, he looked down at her, he raised a hand to stoke her red hair, but she pulled away

"What the hell are you doing? This wasn't part of the agreement!"

"The agreement was to save Agent Mulders life in exchange for your hand in marriage, I've kept my half of the deal, now you have to keep yours"

"How do I know Mulder is even still alive?" she questioned, he smiled then turned towards a table out on the landing, it had flowers in the centre, 2 glasses and a bottle of wine

"Shall we?" he gestured for her to join him as he walked to the table, Scully hesitated, he turned "Please" Scully swallowed as she slowly made her way over, he pulled out her chair and she sat down, he picked up the wine and poured both of them a glass, he placed it down in front of her, she looked at it then stared out across the large gardens curiously. Smoking man noticed her curious stare as he sat down facing her "It's funny, you know, I built all of this, never imagining I would be able to share it with someone one day" he said taking a sip of wine, Scully half glanced at him, not speaking as she turned back to gardens, Smoking man smiled inwardly, then he added "I have a room with cameras" This got Scullys attention

"Cameras?" he nodded slowly

"They show me what he does, when he does and why he does it" Scullys mouth dropped

"You have surveillance on him?"

"I can show you if you like? Proof that I have kept my end of the deal" There was a slight tone to his voice that made Scully suspicious

"What's the catch?" she asked bluntly, he looked down smiling this time

"If you don't cause me any trouble, I will let you see him once a week" Scully's eyes narrowed

"Once a week?!"

"It will do you, my dearest" He went to take another sip, suddenly she picked up her glass and threw it on him

"How dare you!" she stood up, turning to leave "Oh and by the way, I prefer to change clothes myself" Their eyes met

"I'll be sure to let the maid know" he said as wine dripped down his face, he watched as she stormed down the stairs of the landing, her blue dress blowing in the breeze "Where are you going?" Smoking man called after her, not taking his eyes off of her beautiful form

"To find a way out of here" she yelled back

"Well you should really know something…" he called back, but she was gone in amongst the flowers and trees. Scully grumbled under her breath as she walked through the flowers, she made it to a hedge like run of bushes and pushed herself through it to find to her dismay a large fence with barb wire on top and a long thin wire going above that, she followed it along but it kept on going, she saw a clearing on the other side, then decided to climb over.

'_This won't be so hard' _She thought, getting a sturdy grip on the wire she started to climb, she reached the top then reached out and grabbed the long thin wire going above the barb, suddenly she was flung back off the fence and hit the ground hard knocking her unconscious. She lay there motionless as Smoking man emerged from the tress and bushes, he stood over her and stared at her limp form, he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it, he let out a puff and muttered

"Don't touch the fence"

**--**

**A/N**

**This is dedicated to Resistance is Futile **

**(Is It Long enough? Lol)**

**Hope you are enjoying this**

**If your still interested let me know**

**Big shout outs to all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Till Death Do Part**

**5**

**--**

Mulder managed to make his way to Scully's apartment, with a shaky had he banged on the door

"Scully!" he half yelled, the hospital robe hung loose around his knees, the cool night breeze blowing right through it "Scully! It's me!" he started to cough as his breath caught in his lungs

"Scul!…Scul!…Scully!" Mulder tried the door, it was lock, just then the landlord came up behind him

"Excuse me can I help you?" Mulder braced himself against the wall as he turned "Are you alright?"

"Do you know where Scully is?" The landlord took a closer look and then he recognised him

"Oh, uh… I'm not sure, she hasn't been home for the last few days"

"Did she say where she was going?" he shook his head

"No actually, last time I seen her she said she was going to the hospital, she didn't leave a key or anything to say to water her plants" Mulders head dropped for a moment

"Do you have a phone on you?"

"Ah yeah" the landlord pulled out his cell phone and handed it to him, Mulder dialled Scully's number and waited

'_I'm sorry the cellular cust…'_

"Damn it! Scully where are you?"

"You would like me to take you anywhere?" The landlord said noticing Mulders distress, Mulder looked up at him

"Thankyou, yes, yes I would"

--

Scully slowly opened her eyes, she seemed to be lying in a half sitting position as the sun hit her legs, Scully looked at her surroundings, then she groaned loudly

"I was hoping it was all a dream"

"So you're finally awake?" A familiar voice came, Scully turned her head sideways and saw Smoking man sitting in the chair next to her reading something in his hand "You were out for a while, I was nearly going to call the nurse" Scully shifted in her chair

"You could have warned me"

"I tried, if you weren't so head strong I would have finished telling you that the fence has a high voltage electric wire on it" Scully stared at him

"High voltage?" he turned to her

"I installed it as soon as I brought you here, I knew you would try to escape" Scully was shocked, she pursed her lips and looked out across the gardens

"I want to see Mulder" Smoking mans expression changed

"All in good time, but first how about some lunch?" he stood up and extended a hand to her, she looked at it with disgust

"I'm not hungry"

"It's been a while since you have eaten, we need to keep your strength up for tonight"

"Tonight?"

"Yes, I've invited a few friends and their wives over for a get together, they all want to met the elaborate Dana Scully" he smiled casually as he walked through the doors and back inside, Scully couldn't believe what she was hearing, she stood up and followed him

"What makes you think, I'll even attended this get together?" Smoking smiled to himself

"You want to see Agent Mulder don't you?" Scully walked around in front of him, grabbing his arm as she went she stopped him dead in his tracks

"You can't do that" her voice was an icy cold, their eyes met

"I've already done it" Smoking man could see the anger flare in her eyes, as she retracted her arm

"This is blackmail"

"This is marriage, now there's a black evening dress in your wardrobe, I suggest you be ready at 6:30" she looked away then looked back again, she gave him one last glare before storming off, Smoking man turned slightly as he watched her go up the stairs towards her room "Oh and Dana?" Scully stopped short of the door and half turned "Be on your best behaviour, Agent Mulder will be counting on it" Scully pursed her lips

"It's Scully" was all she said as she slammed the door, Smoking man pulled out a smoke and lit it

"You will learn what it takes to be my wife"

--

The landlord dropped Mulder off outside his apartment, the night air was cold against his skin as he made it inside, he came to his door and found it slightly open, he went for his gun and found it wasn't there

'_Damn!' _Mulder looked back down the hall before edging his way into his apartment, he carefully picked up an old bat he had lying around, then flicked on the light, his eyes went wide

"You!"

"Agent Mulder I knew you'd come back here sooner or later" Skinner said as he stood up "You look like you've been hit by a train" Mulder lowered the bat

"I don't feel much better, Where's Scully?" Skinner lowered his head

"Smoking man has her" Mulders eyes went wide

"You mean that cigarette smoking bast… Where did he take her, I will kill him if he hurts her"

"Enough Agent Mulder, sit down, you don't know the facts"

"What facts?! We have to find her before he does something to her"

"We will find her, I can tell you now that he won't hurt her" Mulder looked up at him as he sat

"How can you be so sure?" Skinner looked around the room

"Because Agent Scully gave him her hand in marriage in exchange for your cure, she did it to save your life" Mulder sat quietly as it all sunk in "Mulder?" Mulder looked up, Skinner could see this was tearing him apart inside "We will find her!"

--

Scully stormed back and forth across the room

'_How dare he!' _Scully went to the wardrobe and rummaged around in it, she found the very revealing off the shoulder black dress, she stared at it for a moment before pulling it out and throwing it on the bed in disgust, then she began searching the wardrobe, finding nothing she then she walked around the to the desk and pulled opened the draws, she searched through them throwing all the paper and pens out, also finding nothing, she then searched the rest of the room before looking under the bed, that's when she found it, her cell phone

"Yes! Come on Mulder" Scully quickly walked to the door to make sure it was shut before dialling "Come on!"

"_I'm sorry your call can not be connected"_

"What?" Scully threw the phone at the bed, it bounced off and landed on the floor, she rubbed her face with her hands in frustration, by now she was really hungry, she would start to shake soon if she didn't eat, Scully closed her eyes and went for the door. It didn't take her long to reach the kitchen

"You cancelled my cell phone!" She accused as she came in front of him, he looked up at her

"Yes I did, I couldn't have you calling anyone without my permission"

"Your permission?" Scully grabbed his glass and threw it on him "I don't belong to you! You son of a…"

"I suggest you keep you tongue Dana, especially tonight at dinner, I am just as willing to let Agent Mulder die as I am willing to keep you here" their eyes met "You do as you're told, understand?" Scully was furious underneath

"Yes, I understand"

--

**A/N**

**Ok hope you still are liking it**

**Let me know what you think? Thanks**

**Big Thanks to all the reviews in the past! **

**And Big shout outs to all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Till Death do you Part**

**6**

**--**

Mulder just sat on the chair and hung his head

"Why is this happening?" Skinner placed a hand on his shoulder

"She's going to be ok, we will find her" Mulder nodded slowly

"Yeah"

"I have to go and check up on a few things, get some sleep until I get back" Skinner said pulling his coat about him

"I've slept too long already" there was a moment of silence before Skinner walked out the door, Mulder sighed and laid on his couch

'_Where are you Scully' _he thought as his eyes started to drift close.

--

"Scully!" Mulder woke up in a hurry, it was dark in his apartment as his eyes came into focus, Mulder sat up slowly he rubbed his eyes, he reached out for the TV remote when a noise came from the doorway, Mulder stopped in mid movement, instead he slowly reached for a gun that was under a pillow, he slowly eased himself off the couch and pointed the gun in front of him, he moved slowly around the room and made it to the door, Mulder reached out it was half open, he started to turn when the lights flashed on and someone grabbed him from behind, pushing him up against the wall

"Hold still" Mulder wriggled in the mans grip, Mulder felt something brush up against his skin

"What are you doing?" Mulder said through clenched teeth as he pushed against the mans strong hold

"Hold still and it won't hurt much" suddenly Mulder pushed backwards knocking the man into the opposite wall, he managed to turn around in time to point the gun at his attacker who was now standing with a syringe in his hand

"What do you want?"

"You're killing yourself" Mulder looked at him

"What do you mean?" Suddenly Mulder felt dizzy, the man took a step forward, Mulder waved his gun "Stay where you are!" he demanded, the man stopped

"He will kill me if I don't do my job"

"Who? That cigarette Smoking man? Tell me! Tell me where he is! Tell me where Scully is!" Mulders' limbs started to ache and his vision blurred slightly

"You need to take this" the man held out the syringe, Mulder swayed slightly

"This is what she agreed to isn't it? My cure for her life chained to cancer man?!" Mulder stepped back but kept the gun focused

"You need to take this" the man stepped forward, lifting the syringe.

--

The door bell rang throughout the house, it was just on 7 and dark outside when Smoking man walked casually across the marble floor and pulled the door open

"Alistair, Beth, it's good to see you, come in, come in" Smoking man held out a hand and stepped aside and let the couple in

"It's good to see you again, old friend, how have you been?" Alistair said patting Smoking man on the back

"Good, good" Smoking man walked slowly towards the lounge

"So where is your new bride this evening?" Alistair questioned as they stopped just beside the stairs

"Dana is upstairs getting ready she should be down soon" Smoking man glanced at the top of the stairs, wondering if she was actually getting ready

"Well I look forward to meeting her" Beth commented "It's good to see you're finally happy again, you deserve it, you deserve her" Smoking man smiled inwardly, just then a voice came from the top of the stairs

"Deserve who?" Smoking man, Alistair and Beth all looked at the top of the stairs to see Scully standing in a beautiful black dress, her red hair flowing down the sides of her face, Smoking man stopped breathing for a moment as he gazed over her, she looked more radiant than he had ever seen her

"You have good taste my friend" Alistair commented under his breath as he walked behind smoking man, Scully started to walk as casually as she could down the stairs until she came in front of the group, Smoking man walked behind her and placed a hand gently on her back

"Dana, this is Alistair and Beth, two very good friends of mine" Scully held out her hand but didn't smile

"How do you do?" was all she said

"We're good and you? We've heard a lot about you" Beth smiled taking her hand

"Really?" then there was an awkward silence before Smoking man spoke

"Well what are we waiting for?" he motioned Beth and Alistair towards the dining hall, they all started to walk before Smoking man stopped short "Dana, a word in private please" Alistair and Beth got the hint and kept walking through the door, it closed behind them leaving Scully alone with Smoking man, they stared at each other in the silence

"Yes dear?" Scully said sarcastically, Smoking man walked in front of Scully until he was only inches away but Scully held her ground, trying not to let him over power her, she could feel his breath on her face

"Remember who is holding the cards" he looked down slightly at her dress "You look beautiful tonight" taking her hand, he lifted it and kissed it softly, Scully looked away with disgust "In time you will learn to appreciate me" Scully just pulled her hand away

"I will appreciate nothing, after dinner you will show me Mulder and the progress he is making or I won't lift a finger to make an effort to _behave_" Smoking man thought for a moment, he held out an arm

"Come" Scully was confused, she didn't take his arm but followed him none the same

"Where are you taking me?"

"To show you what you want" They walked until they entered a locked room where security cameras were, Smoking man walked over to a screen and flicked it on to reveal Mulders apartment, Scully rushed over to see Mulder with a gun pointed at a man

"What's he doing, who is that?"

"He has the next dosage"

"Mulder needs to take it! What is he doing?"

"Agent Mulder has trouble trusting people, you of all people should know that"

"Well we have to tell him, we have to do something!" Scully looked at the monitor, suddenly smoking man placed a cell phone in front of her, she looked up at him

"One call, you tell him to take the cure, try and tell him anything else and I will cut all connections, understood?" Scully pursed her lips before taking the phone and dialling

--

"Stay where you are!"

"You need to take this"

"Stay where you are!" Mulder started to shake, suddenly his cell phone rang in his pocket, he kept the gun pointed as he answered it

"Mulder?"

"_Mulder, it's Scully…"_

"Scully? Scully where are you?!"

"_Mulder listen to me, he has the cure, you need to let him get you the syringe" _Mulder looked at the man before him

"Scully tell me where you are, are you ok?"

"_Mulder, listen to me you need to let him give you the cure…" _Mulder was shaking uncontrollably

"Scully, where are you?"

"_Mulder let him give you the cure, Mulder trust me!" _Mulder looked at the man once again, the gun was shaking badly now, the man walked forward

"I need to…Argh!" But it was too late, the shaking had caused Mulder to accidentally pull the trigger, the man fell, the syringe rolled out of his hand and across the floor, Mulder collapsed hitting a side table hard as he went, he was shaking violently, then suddenly he blacked out

"_Mulder! Mulder!"_

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you are liking it **

**Let me know what you think**

**Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Till Death Do You Part**

**7**

**--**

"Mulder!" Scully watched franticly as Mulder collapsed to the floor, she turned to smoking man "Do something!" He just smiled slightly at her

"No" Scully stared at him in shock, he just stood there

"You're just going to let him die?"

"I have you, that's all that matters" he said, starting to walk away, Scully grabbed his arm

"You will do something and you will do it now!" Scully growled coldly, their eyes met, Smoking Man broke the stare first

"Looks like Agent Mulder will be save after all" he motioned at the screen, Scully turned to see Skinner walk through the door, he saw Mulder on the floor and rushed to him

"Give me a phone!" She ordered, Smoking Man hesitated, Scully turned "Give me a phone!" Smoking man smiled inwardly at her desperation as he pulled out her cell phone he had taken from her, she reached for it but he pulled back

"One call, tell him only what he needs to know, don't try anything, you've already pushed the limits tonight" Scully glared but nodded as he handed over the phone, she dialled

"_Hello?" _Skinner answered

"Skinner I need you to listen very carefully"

"_Scully?" _

"Skinner there should be a syringe on the floor I need you to give it to Mulder, now!" Scully watched as Skinner picked up the syringe and injected it into Mulders arm, he turned back to the phone

"_Scully you there?"_

"Yeah I'm here, good work sir" Scully relaxed a bit

"_Scully where are you?" _Skinner asked, Scully saw him looking around the room

"I'm…" Suddenly Smoking man cut the connection and the phone and screen went dead, Scully turn on him

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Only what he needed to hear, now come we have a dinner to attended" Smoking man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room and locked it behind them, Scully turned

"You expect me to sit with you through dinner? You were going to let him die!" It was Smoking Mans turn on Scully

"You will do as you are told"

"I will do no such thing, you may have a hold over me but that doesn't make me your slave!" Scully slapped him across the face and stormed up to her room and slammed the door, Smoking man relaxed as he walked to the dinning room

'_When I'm finished with you, you will be' _

--

Scully slammed the door and paced the room, muttering to herself angrily

"He thinks he can keep me here? He's got another thing coming" Scully went to the chest of draws and rummaged through it, she found some black pants and a black singlet, changing her clothes she went back to the door and opened it and walked out, she carefully made her way down the stairs and to the dinning room door and listened in, she could here laughing from inside. Carefully making her way to the back door she slipped out quietly, she walked towards the front gates keeping in the shadows of the bushes, she scanned the surroundings, she noticed 1 guard posted at the gate

'_Damn, maybe if I…' _Scully snuck through the bushes until she reached the gate, she peered in the window where the guard was, she looked around at the ground until she found a rock, picking it up she threw it into the bushes making a loud rustling sound, Scully waited for the guard to move out of the small shed type building before sneaking around and opening the latch on the gate, she carefully squeezed herself out, just as she was out the guard came back and saw her

"Hey!" Scully turned and ran, the guard grabbed the receiver

"Sir, she's escaped… Yes Sir I'm on it" The guard placed the receiver down and ran for a car. Scully ran as fast as she could, suddenly she could hear a humming of a car engine behind her, she glanced back and saw a jeep coming flat out towards her, she ducked into the bushes as it skidded to a holt, she heard footsteps behind her, closing in she darted behind a tree but tripped on a root and went rolling down an embankment, the guard ran down after her and grabbed her as she tried to get up

"Get your hands off of me!" She demanded trying to wriggle free, she felt cuffs wrap around her wrist as she fought against his grip but it was too late, he pushed her in the direction of the jeep. After a few minutes they were back at the house where Scully could see a very clam Smoking man waiting, the guard helped the still cuffed Scully out of the car and moved her in front of him, Scully wriggled and spat at him

"You can't keep me here! You have no intention to keep Mulder alive, you were the one who gave him this disease weren't you?!" Smoking man let out a puff

"Undo the cuffs" the guard turned the lock and the cuffs dropped off

"Tell me!" Scully demanded coming right up in front of his face, Smoking man let out a puff, it blew across her face, he then motioned to another guard, Scully gave him a questioning look before a guard grabbed her from behind and another one took hold of her hands that were out in front of her

"What are you doing!!? Let go of me!!" Scully saw another guard walking over with a handful of chains

"Chain her make sure she can't get out" After a few seconds of fighting Scullys arms were chained as were her feet, so she could only walk but not run. Smoking Man came in front of her now and whispered so only she could here

"My patience is running out" he let out a puff "let's see you get away now"

--

**A/N **

**Hope you're enjoying it!**

**Let me know if you want more**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Till Death Do You Part**

**8**

**--**

It was the next morning and Scully was not happy as she walked out on the back landing

"Take them off now!" She ordered angrily but Smoking man ignored her and kept on reading his book. Scully looked at him and waited, when he didn't respond she then reached out with her chained hands and snatched the book off of him, he looked up at her "Now!" Smoking man considered it for a moment then stood, Scully held out her hands to him

"There are dishes to be done when you've stopped whinging" He said as he walked straight past her and back inside the house

"Dishes?!" Scully as best as she could, stormed back inside and in front of him "Excuse me? What do you mean dishes?"

"The dishes my friends and I used last night"

"You expect me to wash your dishes?"

"No I don't expect it, I demand it"

"You demand it?" Smoking man looked at his watch

"You want to be out of those chains? I suggest you start acting like a good little housewife and do as you're told" Scully was disgusted at his words

"You have got to be kidding me! I will not be blackmailed into this." Smoking man looked at his watch again

"I'm going shooting in 2 hour with a few friends. If you finish the list I prepared for you, I will let you come."

"List?" Scully was taken back

"It's in the kitchen next to the dishes" Smiling slightly he pulled out a cigarette and lit it "2 hours" he let out a puff before leaving Scully alone fuming.

'_Dishes my a…I'll show you what I can do with dishes'_

--

Mulder awoke quickly, he was lying on the couch in his apartment. He stared at the ceiling and then heard a sound from behind him. He sat up quickly

"It's just me Agent Mulder" Mulder relaxed a bit at the voice

"What happened?" Mulder asked as he saw the dead body on the floor of his apartment "Who is he?" Mulder's memory started coming back

"A messenger from Smoking man" Skinner held up an empty syringe "I came in time to give you the dose but what he doesn't know is I didn't give you all of it" Mulder looked at him curiously

"You didn't?"

"No I had the rest analysed and it appears to be an adrenaline based dosage of some sort, so I asked the doctors if they could make up something similar and…" Skinner held out a jar full of syringes

"You got me my own doses?" Skinner nodded

"Yes but I'm not sure if it'll work as well but the doctor assured me it should be just the same. Their trying to work on a cure now" Mulder stood up

"Now that we have some leverage, all we have to do is find Scully" Mulder grabbed his coat, Skinner put up a hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I just can't sit and do nothing. Knowing that he has her and is married to her because of me make me sick to my stomach. I'm going to find her, there is something we are missing" Mulder said grabbing the syringes from Skinners hand and headed for the door

"You'll find her but not without me you're not" Skinner said following him.

--

Scully walked into the kitchen and to the list that was laid out for her, picking it up she read it

"Dishes, garbage, washing, lunch…"

'_He has got to be kidding me' _Scully looked at the pile of dishes stacked up on the sink. She walked over to the draw with the garbage in it and opened it but quickly closed it again. Scully sighed and pulled at her restraints

'_Damn! The only way I'm going to get out of these is if I…' _

_--_

It was an hour and a half later when Smoking man entered the kitchen to find the table all laid out beautifully with a table cloth and flowers in the centre and plates with food on them ready. Smoking man looked at the clean dishes siting on the sink then moved to the draw with the garbage to find it was empty. He then looked out side to see all the washing was put on the line neatly.

'_I wonder what she is up to?' _he thought, suddenly Scully entered the kitchen

"I hope it's all to your satisfaction" Smoking man turned to see Scully standing in the door in an open back, red dress with straps going around her neck. Her hair was up in a pony tail with strands streaming down her face, her make up illuminating her face just right in the light. Smoking man stared for a moment

"I half expected to find dishes broken all over the floor" Scully just stared at him with her hands chained in front of her.

"You expected wrong" Smoking man noticed the slight tone in her voice

"Obviously I did" Smoking man sat down at the table and started to eat the lunch that Scully had prepared then noticed Scully didn't sit down.

"Are you going to sit and eat?" Scully just stood there

"If you wish me to…" Smoking man gave her a curious look

"What are you up to?" Scully just shrugged

"I can't fight what I can't control" was all she said. She put her head down for a second then lifted it "Please excuse me I'll be waiting outside until you are ready to go shooting" Smoking man watched as she started to leave the room. Leaning back he let out a smile.

"Dana" Scully turned back

"Yes?" She noticed his smile but kept her face expressionless

"You look beautiful this morning" Scully nodded calmly

"Thank you" She was about to leave when he stood

"Dana" She turned back again

"Yes?" he came around the side of the table and stood in front of her. He gently lifted a hand and pushed back a strand of red hair. Scully flinched slightly at his touch

"Keep this up and you'll make the perfect wife. I might even take those chains off" he said gently and leaned in to kiss her but at the last minute Scully moved to one side and turned

"Thankyou" Was all she said as she left him standing at the door

'_Perfect Wife? In you're dreams I'm not going to be anyone's perfect wife, I want these chains off and i want them off now' _

_--_

**A/N**

**Hey sorry for the wait I had a mind block **

**Hope you like it and I just want to say thanks for all the reviews for all of my stories, I don't always reply back because of work but I just want to say thankyou**

**Let me know what you think and if you want more**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Enjoy! **


	9. Chapter 9

****

Till Death Do You Part

9

--

It was a fair few hours later in the afternoon when Scully, Smoking man and his friends went clay shooting out near the pool. Smoking man sat Scully down on deck chair that were laid out for the wives to sit on. Scully watched as they started shooting the clay only a few metres away. Scully watched as she sat with the _'girls' _all the while her mind was thinking of Mulder

"So Dana I see you still have those chains on" Beth said, Scully lifted her arms and looked at the chains for a moment the dropped them back down

"Yes he won't take them off"

"Oh I remember when I had chains on, it took me 5 months of good behaviour till Alistair took them off" Beth said relaxing in the sun

"5 months!?" Scully looked at the woman that was half the age of her husband

"Yes, but you see I should have been more mature. It was my fault after all"

"Oh? How was that?" Scully asked curiously

"Well after my husband died of an incurable wasting disease Alistair took me in and cared for me" Beth said taking a sip of her drink "At first I was resentful of him I felt he was keeping me there against my will but then one day I realise Alistair was the one I was meant to be with, I guess when you're with someone long enough you tend to start feeling something for them, to tell you the truth I can't even remember what my old husbands name was" Scully was stunned as she listened to her talk about her life and realised that Beth had been set up just like she had been with Mulder. Scully was about to say something when Smoking man and his friends came over

"So who's ready for some evening tea?" Smoking man said coming up behind Scully and placing his hands on her shoulders gently. Scully let out a breath but didn't shake him off

"Oh I am" Beth said standing up and giving her husband a kiss and a hug "nice shot dear" Scully watched as Alistair wrapped his arm around Beth and walked her towards the table. Smoking man walked around the side of Scully's chair and smiled down at her

"So are you having fun?" he asked

"I'd have more fun if I was out of these chains" Scully replied

"If I let you out of them will you behave?" Scully's heart jumped, but kept her voice calm

"I can try" Smoking man smiled and thought for a moment then knelt down beside her as she sat up the best she could

"Kiss me" Scully stopped in mid breath

"What?" over at the table Beth and Alistair were watching them

"You want those chains off?"

"Yes"

"Kiss me and I'll take them off"

"But you just said if I behave…" Scully protested

"Lets just say this is assurance that I will let you out" Scully opened and closed her mouth then looked over his shoulder at the inquisitive eyes of his friends

"I… I…" Scully looked at Smoking man again

__

'I'm doing this for you Mulder, I'm doing this for you'

Suddenly to Smoking mans surprise Scully leaned in and kissed him on the lips for a minute, she then started to pull back but smoking man quickly wrapped his hand around her hand and pulled her back in for another kiss, this time a longer one. Finally after a minute or two he released her and smiled, then pulled out a key and undid her chains. Scully watched as they fell to the ground, she still felt a slight numbness on her lips from the kiss and felt uneasy

"Well" Smoking man said smiling "Are you ready to go and eat something?" he held out his hand and Scully took it reluctantly "I think we are going to be very happy together" he said as he and Scully walked to the table and sat down. Scully noticed Beth was smiling at her, Scully was about to say something when she spoke up

"Um… I know this isn't really the right time but I have an announcement to make" Both Scully and Smoking man stopped short of there food, Alistair was curious as well

"What is it dear?" he asked, Beth took his hand

"Well…I'm Pregnant!" Scully's mouth fell open as Alistair hugged her and Smoking man congratulated her. Scully just looked at this woman that was only in the late 30's and she was having a child with a man that was at least 60 yrs old

"Well that was unexpected" Smoking man said then looked at Scully "Wasn't it Dana?" Scully looked at him then nodded

"Yes very unexpected" Scully went to eat something when Beth spoke up again

"Well I can't wait until our baby is born and just think when you two decide to have children, they'll be able to grow up together and be the best of friends!" Scully nearly choked on her food, Smoking man handed her a glass of water

"Is she alright?" Alistair asked concerned as Scully kept coughing

"Yes just a little over excited about the whole thing I think" Suddenly he picked up a glass and raise it in the air "To happiness and the future" Beth and Alistair held there glasses up, Scully was the last to do it

"To happiness and the future" They all said apart from Scully who remained quiet

_'To escaping and Mulder' _she thought just then she felt a hand on the back of her neck, she looked sideways and was taking off guard as Smoking man stole another kiss from her she tried to stay clam under the anger she was feeling inside as she was locked in a kiss with him, but little did she know that just outside the fence hiding in the bushes was Mulder watching the whole scene unfold. Mulder backed into the bushes as Skinner came up beside him

"There are men posted at every entrance, she is heavily guarded… Mulder what's wrong?" Mulder eyes were full of hurt and betrayal

"Nothing let's just get this over with"

--

****

A/N

Hey sorry for the wait

I'm doing a course and I had to get it done and sent away

Let me know what you think and if you want more

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

****

Till Death do You Part

10

--

It was around midnight when Scully fell asleep on the lounge in front of the fire. Smoking man had insisted they talk about their future even though Scully wanted nothing to do with it. So she just listened to him talk without saying much at all before she fell asleep.

Smoking man looked up from the book he was reading and glanced over Scully's small frame. Not taking his eyes off her he slowly rose to his feet and picked up a blanket that was over the back of the chair and carefully laid it across her. She moved slightly then let out a breath and drifted back into a deeper sleep. Smoking man reached out with a hand and pushed a strand of red hair back from her face, bending down he gently kissed her on the cheek

_'You think you want Mulder, but in time you will see that he can't give you what I can'_

Smoking man walked over a table with a few glass lanterns on it and lit them to give the room a bit more light. Glancing back he gave Scully one last look before going to his room to sleep.

--

It was a short time later when the outside sliding door opened and Mulder crept in. He looked around the dimly lit room and saw no sign of anyone else, then he carefully made his way over to the lounge where Scully was sleeping peacefully.

"Scully…" his voice just above a whisper, she didn't stir "Scully…" this time he reached out and touched her face gently, she stirred slightly

"Hmm? What do you want now?" her eyes half opened

"Scully, it's me" Scully stopped as the voice sank in, she then looked straight at him

"Mulder? is that you?" she said drowsily leaning on her elbow, Mulder nodded.

"Yes Skinner and I are here to get you out, Skinner is at the gate being the look out" suddenly Scully sat up and wrapped her arms around him

"Mulder, I can't believe you're really here, I can't wait to get out of here" She squeezed tighter but instead of hugging her back, Mulder pulled her arms gently off him and looked in her eyes

"Is that what you really want?" he asked, his voice had an odd tone to it, Scully was confused

"Mulder of course it is, what makes you think otherwise?" Mulder looked down then took her hand and didn't answer, instead he said

"Come on lets get out of here" he stood her up and started to pull her towards the door but she pulled her hand from his

"Mulder what's wrong with you?" Scully asked a little upset. Mulder stopped and turned around

"We don't have time for this Scully!" he whispered urgently

"Mulder, please what is wrong?" Mulder looked straight at her

"I saw you kiss him"

"What?"

"You kissed him" he pointed a finger at her "You willingly kissed him near the pool, after all I have been through to get here and all you have been doing is living the high life!" he accused

"I was trying to get the chains he had on me off"

"So you kissed him?"

"It was the only way he would take them off. I had to sleep with them on!" Scully was angry now "And to think I missed you" she grumbled, this hit Mulder like a slap in this face

"So you don't love him?"

"Love him? I despise him" Mulder was about to say something when the lights flashed on

"Well, well, well isn't this a happy reunion?" They both turned to see Smoking man holding a gun at them

"Funny I never classed us as family" Mulder said glancing at Scully, Smoking man snickered

"So I see you came for my wife"

"She's not you're wife"

"Oh i think she is, our marriage certificate proves that wrong" he gestured to the frame hanging on the wall

"Well then I guess I'll just have to kill you then, you know, till death do you part and all" Smoking man took a step or two closer to Scully, still keeping the gun on them

"And how do you suppose to do that?" Suddenly he grabbed Scully and pulled her to him and pointed the gun at her head "Yes till death do we part" he mimicked. Mulder wanted to run to her but couldn't

"Scully…"

"What will it be Agent Mulder? The cure?" Suddenly, from the hand with the gun, a small syringe dropped down attached to a piece of string "Or your darling Scully?" Mulder looked at the scene before him

"I..." he started, but Smoking man interupted

"If you take the cure, Scully will be mine and if she can't be mine, she will be dead. Or Agent Mulder, if you take Scully how long will it take before your body starts to break down again?" Smoking man started to back up until he and Scully bumped into the table with the burning lanterns on it, Scully could feel the heat of one of them, she carefully reached behind her slowly until she wrapped her fingers around the cool base of it

"Let her go you cigarette smoking…" he laughed

"Or what Agent Mulder?"

"Or this…" Suddenly Scully pushed back as he pulled the trigger sending the bullet into the window, she then swung the lantern around and smashed it on him, igniting the fuel that was now on his shirt and face. He let her go and in a split second she grabbed the syringe from his hand as he screamed out in pain, she ran for Mulder as he fell over the lounge causing it to ignite. A spray of bullets eurpted throughout the room. Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and ran out the side door as Skinner came running over

"What hap?…"

"Run Skinner!" they all ran for the gate, Scully glanced back and saw the whole room had caught alight. They made it to a car in the bushes and scrambled in; the sight of smoke could be seen in the light glow of the fire as the whole house went under

"Looks like I won't be making it to breakfast now" Mulder said as Skinner started the car, Scully glanced back one more time before turning and giving Mulder the cure.

--

****

1 week later

There was a knock on Mulders door

"Coming!" Mulder called as he ran for it and opened it a little too quickly

"Hey Mulder"

"Hi Scully, So did you get it all fixed up?" Scully nodded and held up the piece of paper

"I am now officially a widow" Mulder smiled

"So does that mean you are free to marry anyone now?" Scully gave him a quizzical look

"Yes Mulder, why do you have someone in mind?" Mulder laughed

"God I missed that" Mulder pulled her close and gave her a big hug, Scully laughed and gave him a kiss on the forehead

"So are you ready?" she asked pulling back slightly, Mulder grinned

"To take you out to dinner? I was ready years ago" Mulder held out his hand and Scully took it as they walked down the hall

"Mulder?"

"Yes Scully?"

"Do you think he died in the fire? I mean we always think he's gone then suddenly he re-appears again" Mulder wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"I don't think he's coming back now" he said, then he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead

"Yeah you're probably right" She said as she pressed the button on elevator

__

'No…He won't be back'

--

****

Somewhere in America

"Did you find out who he is?" the doctor asked

"No his face was to far burnt to have any facial recognition" the nurse replied, suddenly the patient opened his eyes

"Doctor, Look!" the doctor bent down and scanned his eyes

"Mr, can you hear me?" the patient looked at him and muttered something

"I'm sorry?" the doctor leaned down closer to his mouth

"…I want… my wife…"

--

****

A/N

Finished! I can't believe it!

Ok let me know what you thought of the story

i had quite a few mind blocks on this one lol

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!

And for all the support in the past!

Thanks again!

P.S did Scully ever find out Mulder and Smoking man was related in the series? If so which Ep was it? Thanks!


End file.
